Hermione's Southern Vampire Mysteries
by chupeechan
Summary: Xover de folie ! Hermione se retrouve embringuée dans une aventure dont elle se serait bien passée. Entre une montagne de vampires - dont un extrêmement sexy - ainsi que des métamorphes, une télépathe et des sorcières qui menacent le statut secret du monde sorcier, la Louisiane lui sera aussi fatale en elle-même que son taux d'humidité pour sa crinière ! Eric/Hermione
1. True Blood à la con !

**Bon... Je dois dire que Viviiiiiin et sa review pour Samain sont responsables de cette idée. Je voulais faire depuis quelques temps un Xover Harry Potter/Quelque chose et mon esprit voulait le faire avec un Twilight... Mais Viviiiin assure de ce côté-là (allez lire Collision si ce n'est pas déjà fait) et son amour pour Eric étant aussi fort que le mien, j'ai pondu ça hier soir. **

**Hermione y sera badass, une vraie femme ! Eric sera... Eric. Un vampire viking sexy, chiant, con et à croquer. Je ne sais pas encore où cela partira mais sachez, pour celle qui ont lu La Communauté de Sud que c'est notre Hermione qui récupérera plus tard un Eric sans souvenirs à moitié nu. Et non Sookie. Quoi qu'il en soit, le truc bien avec ce Xover, c'est que Sookie et Hermione sont toutes deux née en 79...**

**Merci à Shiroten d'être passée par là =^^=**

**Va y avoir du sport mes chéries et un pairing jamais vu (je crois) fera son apparition un peu plus tard. J'ai limite hâte de le dévoiler !**

**Il va sans dire que cette histoire - dans son intégralité - est dédiée à Viviiin ^^ Si tu veux bétaer avec Shiroten, MP-moi. J'aurai besoin de vos esprits pervers !**

**Disclaimer : JKR et Charlaine Harris ont créé les deux mondes que je fais fusionner pour les besoins de cette fic ^^**

* * *

Putains de Vampires de mes deux ! Comme si ce n'était suffisamment pas le bordel dans le monde sorcier, il avait fallu qu'ils fassent leur coming-out ! Sérieusement ! Tout ça parce que ces abrutis de chercheurs Japonais avaient mis leurs mains sur des plans de Sanguinole ! Ce bon à rien de Jedusor les avait mis dans une merde noire !

Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de traîner avec des Serpentards ! Elle jurait comme un charretier depuis qu'elle passait du temps en leur compagnie. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur échapper. Harry et Draco avaient fait comme les vampires et étaient ridiculement amoureux ! Ginny filait le parfait amour avec Blaise et Ron jonglait entre ses prises de becs avec Pansy et leur phénoménales – et exhibitionnistes – réconciliations contre toute surface à portée de main, corps ou fesses. Elle ne pouvait pas leur échapper ! Elle avait même tenté un truc avec Pucey mais à part le sexe – fabuleux – ils n'avaient rien en commun. Bref ! Foutus Serpentards, foutu Voldemort, foutue sanguinole, foutus Japonais et foutus Vampires !

La chute de l'autre abruti de mage noir avait provoqué un dérèglement mondial. Rien de fâcheux, en soi, car il avait été pris en charge par tous les Ministères mondiaux très rapidement. Quand il faut aider les copains il n'y a personne, mais pour se soucier de leur gueule, il y a du monde comme par hasard ! Tout était rentré dans l'ordre très rapidement mais quelques plans de Sanguinole avaient fait leur apparition dans le monde moldu. Le côté positif était que la Sanguinole ne faisait pas partie de ces plantes qui mordent ou autres et que ses particularités étaient valables pour tous sauf les moldus. Plante magique pour personnes magiques en résumé. Les Japonais en avaient tout de même tiré cette connerie de « True Blood ». Il fallait qu'ils lui donnent un nom de merde, en plus ! Leur merveilleuse trouvaille était un dérivé de la potion de régénération sanguine. Elle avouait – secrètement, fallait pas pousser non plus ! – qu'ils avaient eu du génie dans leur connerie. Le résultat, par contre, avait été désastreux.

Deux mille deux, année palindrome si on l'écrivait en chiffre. Egalement année de la « Grande Révélation ». Elle venait juste de terminer son apprentissage au sein du Ministère, en battant tous les records. Un an au lieu de trois. N'est pas Hermione Granger qui veut ! Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre son poste – celui dont elle rêvait pour aider les elfes de maison – dans le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Le directeur des lieux – Amos Diggory – l'avait catapultée en tant que Responsable Internationale des Relations entre Vampires et Sorciers. Un joli nom pour un poste qui faisait qu'elle devait s'assurer que les suceurs de sang ne balancent pas aux moldus que les Sorciers existaient bel et bien. Elle avait géré en un temps record les vampires Britanniques avec l'aide d'un Cracmol travaillant au service de Sa Majesté. Le pays les avait plus ou moins accueillis à bras ouvert. Leur coming-out avait beau foutre un bordel international, elle n'en demeurait pas moins elle-même. Ils avaient des droits, à elle de les aider à se faire accepter dans le monde moldu. En tout cas, le sol Britannique avait été le premier à reconnaître leur existence et à leur donner des droits. Suite à cela, les Etats-Unis, le Canada, le Japon, le Mexique, la Suisse et les pays Scandinaves avaient suivi. D'autres, comme la France, l'Italie ou l'Allemagne acceptaient simplement qu'ils étaient bel et bien là quand certains pays les chassaient ou refusaient net d'en entendre parler. Au mieux.

Deux ans plus tard, c'était toujours la même galère ! En tant que responsable de l'avancée des droits concernant les vampires – c'est quand même elle qui avait pondu l'histoire du virus fatal qui avait fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient – elle passait son temps à gérer les conneries que les conseils de vampires ne parvenaient pas à endiguer. Elle se chargeait aussi des trucs bizarres qui se produisaient un peu partout dans le monde. Le dernier en date serait sa future destination. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en Louisiane. Une concentration de créatures magiques entre une ville nommée Shreveport et une autre – du genre « trou du cul du monde » – appelée Bon Temps. Elle espérait que la seconde porterait bien son nom, elle en aurait besoin. Il y avait trop de magie et les moldus commençaient à se poser des questions. Sachant qu'ils étaient quand même champions pour jouer les autruches à la base! Et puisqu'elle avait de bonnes relations avec l'Autorité – le conseil des vampires Américain – c'était elle qui avait été désignée d'office. Le fait de connaître la Reine de Louisiane aidait aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait partir pour l'endroit le plus humide des Etats-Unis ! Ô joie ! Ses cheveux allaient la transformer en Méduse.

S'il y avait un côté positif à traîner avec des Serpentards – surtout que les siens étaient imbus d'eux-mêmes – c'était leur connaissance des sorts de beauté. Qui aurait cru que Pansy avait les cheveux plus frisés que les siens ?

* * *

**Alors? Alors? Oui, je sais que c'est court mais ce n'est que le prologue. Le ton d'Hermione vous plaît ?**

**Le prochain chapitre nous mettra dans la tête d'Eric. Aaaaah Eric *bave*  
**

**Désolée. **

**Vos avis me feraient bien plaisir. Dois-je continuer ? En tout cas, le rythme de parution sera... au petit bonheur la chance ? C'est ma muse qui décide de tout...**

**xoxo**


	2. Porte-clés

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR et Charlaine Harris ^^ Mais bon, sans moi, Hermione n'aurait pas la chance de pouvoir croquer du viking !**

**Nouveau chapitre, nouveau point de vue ! Nous faisons un tour dans le crâne de notre vampire préféré (le mien en tout cas) !**

**Un grand merci à mes bétas de choc, Shiroten et VivinChlotte ^^ You rock girls !**

* * *

Les humains ne servaient à rien. Ils n'étaient que des larves malléables et corvéables à souhait. Des créatures tout justes bonnes à baiser et à vider. Il avait hâte que son « service » se termine. Lui – comme les autres – devait se plier aux règles qu'il avait instaurées. Il faisait surtout ça parce que Pam lui ferait une crise s'il ne venait pas jouer les maîtres des lieux quand il l'obligeait à porter du cuir. Elle détestait sa tenue de travail et se plaignait constamment que le noir jurait avec son teint. Il savait que s'il l'autorisait à porter tout ensemble en cuir pastel, elle se tairait, mais les touristes adoraient la panoplie dont il l'affublait.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de sa vie d'humain. Elle n'avait rien eu à voir avec celle que menaient les cloportes qui se pressaient au Fangtasia. Il ne se souvenait que des combats, des femmes, des festins, de ses enfants. Pratiquement la même existence qu'aujourd'hui, en somme. L'immortalité en plus, les enfants en moins.

Il s'ennuyait. A mourir. Il était techniquement déjà mort mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir l'ennui. Il voulait presque que Bill vienne avec la délicieuse Sookie à l'odeur si… Si attirante. Mais Bill et elle n'étaient plus ensemble. Elle leur avait, aussi, interdit l'accès de sa demeure. Il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet maintenant qu'elle était seule. Il la voulait et ce qu'Eric Northman veut, il l'obtient. Le moment qu'ils avaient partagé n'était pas assez pour lui. Il voulait la posséder. Entièrement. Il n'avait eu qu'un avant-goût et il n'était pas du genre à se contenter de si peu.

Deux heures du matin. Enfin. Il se leva de son siège – ou trône selon le point de vue – et commença à se diriger vers son bureau. Il avait faim. Très faim. Une humaine choisit justement ce moment précis pour s'approcher de lui, alors qu'il n'était même pas descendu de l'estrade sur laquelle il siégeait. Rousse, robe provocante, poitrine généreuse. Elle fit une révérence maladroite sur ses hauts talons et lui présenta son cou.

- J'ose espérer être digne de vous, susurra-t-elle en utilisant ce qui devait être sa voix la plus sexy.

Il s'en foutait royalement mais l'odeur de son excitation était appétissante et il se dit qu'un coup rapide mêlé à une dégustation serait un bonus. Il sentait son sexe se dresser à la vue du buffet qu'il avait devant lui. Il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et la releva en prenant garde de ne pas la tuer. Ces humains étaient si fragiles. Il l'enserra d'un bras et les emmena à vitesse vampirique dans son bureau. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à l'humaine de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Après tout, elle était là pour ça. Baiser avec un vampire et donner son sang. Il faudrait qu'il prenne garde de ne pas la vider totalement. Il souleva sa robe et découvrit que, de toute façon, elle savait pour quoi elle signait. Pas de lingerie. Il déboutonna son pantalon et la pénétra d'un coup sec tout en plantant ses dents dans la chair de son cou. O négatif. Pas sa came favorite mais cela ferait l'affaire. C'était toujours mieux que cette connerie de True Blood. Véritable sang ! Quelle merde, ouais ! La rousse semblait prête à perdre pied. Il aurait dû le savoir, alcool, sexe et morsure de vampire rendent les humains inutiles. Même s'ils l'étaient déjà de base.

Il fit son affaire rapidement. A toute vitesse littéralement. Il lécha le sang qui perlait de l'endroit où il avait mordu l'humaine et utilisa son Hypnose afin qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui. Elle saurait simplement qu'elle avait baisé avec un vampire. Il appela Pam et lui demanda de congédier l'humaine.

- Je peux en avoir un bout ? Demanda-t-elle en se léchant les babines, canines apparentes.

- O négatif, Pam.

- J'ai horreur du O négatif !

- Renvoie-la en salle et reviens.

Il regarda sa progéniture emmener la rousse dans le bar et se dirigea vers son bureau. Là, il consulta ses mails et regarda si l'Autorité ou quiconque avait besoin de ses services. Sa Reine avait cherché à le contacter. Mail reçu à 1h59. Bien, il n'y avait que quinze minutes qu'il l'avait reçu. Pas d'intitulé. Il cliqua sur le mail et n'y vit que deux mots. En français. Sophie-Anne n'aimait pas écrire en anglais, sa langue maternelle était celle qu'elle préférait malgré – à peu de chose près – ses mille cent années d'existence.

_Viens. Maintenant._

Sa Reine n'aimait pas attendre. Mais être un vampire – puissant et vieux avec ça – avait ses avantages. La vitesse, bien que commune pour tous, et son don personnel : voler. Il donna ses instructions à Pam – qui venait d'arriver – et sortit afin de prendre son envol.

Il arriva vite au palais de sa Souveraine et passa les contrôles jusqu'à arriver devant Sigebert et Wybert, ses deux principaux gardes du corps dont la musculature impressionnante venait de leur vie de guerriers – avant que Sophie-Anne ne les vampirise. Ils le firent entrer dans la véranda favorite de la vampire la plus puissante de Louisiane. Sophie-Anne Leclerq attendait, André – le premier qu'elle ait transformé – à ses côtés. En quelques enjambées, il fut devant elle et s'agenouilla pour lui présenter ses hommages. Le bonjour vampirique – dans sa grande majorité – était un simple et pratiquement invisible signe de tête. Les Souverains, eux, aimaient le protocole.

- Eric ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

- Votre Majesté.

- J'ai reçu un hibou d'une de mes connaissances !

- Pardon ? Un quoi ?

- Un hibou, voyons !

Il ne comprenait pas. D'où aurait-elle reçu un hibou ? Les véritables sorciers ne communiquaient pas avec les vampires. Encore moins depuis le coming-out. Ceux qui portaient des baguettes n'avaient rien à voir avec les Wiccanes du coin. Ces dernières étaient trop faibles et leur magie relativement pauvre.

- Est-ce ce pourquoi vous vouliez me voir, Votre Altesse ? Auriez-vous un souci avec un sorcier ?

- Un souci ? Que nenni ! C'est une amie qui m'envoie un message. L'Autorité n'aime pas ce qui se passe ici. « Trop de magie ! » Disent-ils. Ils ont peur que les humains comprennent que nous ne sommes pas les seules créatures existantes.

- C'est à propos des Wiccanes ?

- Oui et non. Le ministère de la Magie Américain a lui-aussi remarqué des pics d'activités dans ta zone. Il a réclamé l'assistance de celle qui m'a écrit.

- Elle ?

- Oui. Elle est divine ! Et si drôle aussi ! Je suis certaine que ta progéniture s'entendra merveilleusement avec elle ! Même humour caustique, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il faudra que tu sois gentil avec elle, Eric !

- En quel honneur Majesté ?

- Mais parce que tu seras celui qui la protègera. Ne lui dit pas par contre, elle est du genre à préférer s'occuper de ses affaires toute seule !

- Oui, ma Reine.

Sophie-Anne le congédia peu après, non sans lui avoir expliqué que la sorcière en question viendrait se présenter à lui sous peu. En temps que Shérif de la cinquième zone, il était de son devoir de ne pas faire trop peur à l'amie de Son Altesse. Ce qui le préoccupait – plus que de baby-sitter une sorcière – était que la Reine était amie avec elle. Sophie-Anne n'avait pas d'amis. Des amants et des sujets, oui. Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle connaisse le sens de ce mot. Elle l'employait généralement pour sa progéniture. C'est ce que lui-même faisait. Un vampire n'a pas d'amis. Point. Qu'avait donc fait cette sorcière pour mériter une telle appellation ?

Il lui fallu attendre une semaine avant de voir ce qui avait pu motiver sa Reine à éprouver autre chose que du mépris pour la sorcière qu'elle qualifiait d'amie. Il était arrivé dans son bureau et y avait trouvé un porte-clés qui avait les pieds posés sur son bureau et lisait ce qui ressemblait être un dossier. Un porte-clés – affublé d'une chevelure étonnement bouclée et fournie – tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil. _SON_ fauteuil. A priori, l'importune se contrefichait de savoir où elle s'était assise. Elle finit par poser ses yeux sur lui au bout d'un moment alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience et venait juste de poser ses mains sur _son_ bureau. De façon un peu brusque mais pas suffisamment pour le briser. Il y avait veillé.

- M. Northman, je présume ?

Il haussa simplement un sourcil pour lui répondre. Elle le regarda simplement et fit de même.

- Je sais aussi lever un seul de mes sourcils. Qualité plus qu'importante quand on passe de temps avec des Serpentards. J'en connais un dans votre genre d'ailleurs.

- Mon genre ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

- Grand, blond et… Hautain.

Le porte-clés avait du cran. Et n'avait toujours pas changé de position.

- Je suis Hermione Granger, M. Northman. Et si j'en crois ce dossier, c'est moi qui suis chargée de régler le bordel qui règne dans _votre_ district.

* * *

**Voilà !  
**

**Bon, notre Hermione ne se laisse pas démonter par Eric. En même temps, quand on passe du temps avec des Serpentards, un vampire, c'est de la rigolade !**

**Merci pour ces merveilleuses reviews, j'espère que la suite vous a plu ^^**

**xoxo**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, c'est Hermione que nous suivrons !**


	3. Des vampires et des moldus

**Disclaimer: Merci à JKR et Charlaine Harris ^^**

**Bon, nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles assurent et vous avec ;D**

**Louez VivinChlotte pour sa correction et la diligence avec laquelle elle a été effectuée ! Ma Shiroten est en vacances et je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer ^^**

**Attention, à force de vivre avec des Serpentards, Hermione n'a pas sa langue dans la poche :)**

* * *

Grand. Le mot avait fusé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte quand elle l'avait vu. Eric Northman était grand, immense même, comparé à son mètre soixante-cinq dont dix centimètre de talons. Qu'elle n'avait pas aujourd'hui. Il avait fallu qu'elle se la joue guerrière et porte des boots. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle l'avait senti arriver sans même lever les yeux. Elle connaissait suffisamment les vampires maintenant pour savoir que la grande majorité d'entre eux avaient un égo aussi gonflé que celui de Draco. Ce qui était déjà quelque chose en soi. Quiconque écoutait Draco – quand bien même ils auraient voulu l'ignorer – apprenait que les Malfoy ne méritaient que le meilleur. En ce qui le concernait, le meilleur du monde sorcier était son Sauveur. Draco avait donc détourné Harry du droit chemin et fait de lui un homme heureux et comblé. Ils étaient aussi vocaux que Pansy et Ron et sincèrement, le simple fait de repenser à ce qu'elle avait entendu lui faisait saigner les conduits auditifs. Plus jamais ça. C'était presque devenu un mantra.

Elle était arrivée en Louisiane en milieu d'après-midi, sachant qu'il y avait six heures de décalage horaire entre Londres et Shreveport. Ses amis avaient été loin d'être enchantés quand elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle partait pour une durée indéterminée dans une obscure petite ville du fin fond des Etats-Unis. Seule une personne avait été plus qu'enthousiaste mais Luna l'était toujours. Elle avait donc emmené un petit souvenir de Londres avec elle. Luna avait absolument voulu visiter Bon Temps, rencontrer des vampires et pourquoi pas, trouver de nouvelles espèces. Hermione avait depuis longtemps appris à laisser Luna vaquer à ses occupations et consolider ses étranges croyances. Elle savait que la Serdaigle serait un excellent atout, sa capacité à juger quelqu'un d'un regard étant plus que pratique. Shreveport était loin d'avoir le charme de Bâton-Rouge ou encore de la Nouvelle Orléans* dont les centres historiques et les vieilles bâtisses étaient extraordinaires et à couper le souffle. Ces lieux étaient chargés d'histoire, de légendes et de fantômes. Shreveport était une ville industrielle sans âme. Point. L'unique attraction touristique était le Fangtasia, dont le nom eut au moins le mérite de la faire sourire. Il n'y avait que des vampires pour faire de tels jeux de mots* ! En même temps, les clients venaient majoritairement pour serrer du vampire et le nom de l'endroit annonçait clairement ce qui se passait en ses murs. Les mordus des vampires n'avaient qu'un seul et unique but: devenir l'équivalent d'un animal de compagnie pour suceur de sang. Et il étaient nombreux à vouloir obtenir ce statut. La bêtise humaine n'avait pas de limite quand le sexe était concerné.

Elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à forcer l'entrée. Un simple Alohomora lui avait ouvert la porte du fond et elle trouva tout aussi rapidement le bureau du propriétaire. Alors qu'elle examinait la pièce d'un regard critique, Luna, elle, y dansait pratiquement et certifiait que les Sangrefols* semblaient se plaire ici et que seul un puissant vampire pouvait en attirer autant. Les Sangrefols faisaient parti du bestiaire imaginaire de Luna, comme tant d'autres. Selon son amie, ces adorables petites bêtes étaient de minuscules chauves-souris rouge sang qui se nourrissaient de l'énergie sexuelle des vampires qu'elles suivaient. Etant donné que les vampires étaient des créatures charnelles, elles festoyaient joyeusement. Sans compter que pour Luna, l'emploi du mot « puissant » équivalait à l'aura érotique. Hermione traduisait ça par « baiseur en série ». La brunette était occupée à lire le dossier que le Ministère Américain lui avait confié quand le shérif de la cinquième zone était arrivé. Luna vagabondait joyeusement, Merlin seul savait où, la laissant seule avec un vampire très mécontent de la voir occuper son bureau.

Quand Hermione avait daigné lever les yeux vers le géant blond, elle avait été frappée par sa taille. Elle savait qu'elle se répétait mais, par Godric, l'homme était plus que grand. Cette pensée en amena une autre. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le qualifier d'homme mais il en avait l'apparence. En même temps, le viking – selon son dossier – agissait comme n'importe quel Serpentard de sa connaissance. Borné, égocentrique, hautain, il aurait pu passer pour le frère perdu de Draco. Elle ne manqua pas de le lui dire, en plus de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait franchement autre chose à foutre que de gérer ses conneries ! Comme prendre des vacances bien méritées et se trouver un plan cul, tant qu'à faire. Ça, elle ne le lui dit pas mais le pensa fortement.

- Tu vois, Hermione ! Je t'avais dis qu'il serait puissant ! Annonça Luna qui venait de revenir.

La blonde ne fit même pas attention à Eric, qui venait de se retourner à la vitesse de l'éclair, tout en dégainant ses canines.

- Oh ! Comme vous avez de grandes dents ! Est-ce pour mieux me manger ?

- Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il comprenne ton allusion, Luna ! Rétorqua Hermione, amusée. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pris le temps de lire la version de Perrault ou celle des frères Grimm.

- Je connais cette histoire, intervint le blond. Le Grand Méchant Loup était en fait un vampire.

- Plutôt intéressant. Mais le but de ma visite n'était pas de discuter de la véracité des contes pour enfants. Luna, je te présente Eric Northman. Monsieur Northman, voici Luna Lovegood.

- Un nom intéressant pour une jeune femme intéressante, répondit-il en se léchant les canines.

- Je ne suis pas portée sur les vampires, M. Northman. Désolée, dit Luna en s'asseyant gracieusement sur le bureau du shérif, proche d'Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du fauteuil du blond.

Hermione éclata de rire et fut surprise de voir le vampire en faire de même. Ils furent interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte, suivit par l'arrivée d'une vampire dans la pièce. Une très belle blonde, en couleurs pastel. Hermione était habituée aux délires vestimentaires des vampires mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une qui aurait pu passer pour un catholique pratiquante. Ce look devait lui ouvrir de nombreuses portes.

- Pam, laisse-moi te présenter celle que l'Autorité nous envoie. Hermione Granger et son amie, Luna Lovegood.

- Humm… Des sorcières, déclara Pam en reniflant l'air. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas croqué une ! Ou un sorcier, d'ailleurs.

- Pas de vampires pour moi ! Réitéra Luna. Mais je crois qu'Hermione ne serait pas contre. Elle a besoin de s'amuser, confia-t-elle à Pam.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Luna. Mais je préfère mes _hommes_, dit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot, bien portants et avec un cœur qui bat. Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous pouviez baiser, d'ailleurs…

Elle ignora l'air scandalisé d'Eric et continua sur sa lancée.

- Sérieusement, le sang a besoin de circuler pour lever l'équipement. Or, c'est le cœur qui assume cette fonction. Comment faites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

- Je l'adore ! On peut la garder ? Demanda Pam en riant.

- Si notre Souveraine ne m'avait pas demandé de ne pas la tuer, je crois que je ne pourrais pas accéder à ta requête, Pam. J'ai aussi curieusement envie de lui prouver que mon équipement fonctionne merveilleusement bien…

- Vous avez-vous Sophie-Anne ? Comment va-t-elle ? Questionna la brunette en ignorant totalement la dernière phrase du shérif.

- Bien. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment vous aviez fait la connaissance de Sa Majesté, dit Eric.

- A un conseil de l'Autorité, il y a quelques années. Elle avait un nouveau compagnon, qu'elle n'avait pas encore goûté. Heureusement, en fait. Son comportement était plus qu'étrange et j'ai simplement utilisé la Legilimancie pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Il avait une hépatite D*. Je l'ai Obliviaté et renvoyé d'où il venait avant que les sbires de Sophie-Anne ne le tue. Depuis, elle m'adore.

- Avec raison, déclara Luna. Tout le monde t'adore, sauf quand tu es en mode professeur. Là, les gens fuient, dit-elle à l'attention de Pam.

- Vous lisez dans les pensées ? Questionna Eric.

- Oui et non. La Legilimancie est un art utile aux sorciers. Elle permet de lire les pensées comme vous dites, mais c'est sur commande. Et à condition que le sujet n'ait pas appris l'Occlumancie, qui est un moyen d'empêcher toute intrusion.

- Elle est maîtresse dans les deux, fit Luna. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour y arriver mais ce n'est pas grave. Selon Hermione, mes pensées sont bien trop bizarres pour que quelqu'un en cherche le sens.

- Ça ne vous fait rien que votre amie vous dise bizarre ? Interrogea Eric.

- Mais, je suis bizarre ! Vos Sangrefols sont adorables, au fait !

- Nos quoi ? Demanda Pam.

- Plus tard, Luna. J'aurais besoin d'aller à Bon Temps pour les besoins de mon enquête. Y avez-vous des contacts ?

- Oui, Bill y habite. C'est un autre vampire.

- Bill le vampire ? Merlin ! Vous aimez vraiment nous prendre pour des cons !

- Non, Hermione, je crois que c'est son vrai nom, intervint Luna.

- Circé ! Il n'y a pas que les sorciers qui soient affublés de sobriquets ridicules !

- Il y a aussi une humaine douée de télépathie, dit Pam. Elle s'appelle Sookie.

- Ignorez ma précédente affirmation, dit Hermione. Les moldus aussi ont des noms… particuliers ! Sérieusement, Sookie ? J'aurais pu appeler mon Fléreur de la même façon ! Je me demande ce qui passe par la tête de certains parents…

- Parce qu'Hermione, c'est mieux ?

- Oh ! Aurais-je touché une corde sensible, M. Northman ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je respecterais votre moldue.

- Pam, emmène-les. Je vous verrais plus tard, miss Granger.

Ah ! Elle avait donc raison. Le vampire sautait ou souhaitait sauter la moldue en question. Luna et elle suivirent Pam et grimpèrent à sa suite dans une Audi. Luna n'avait pas l'habitude des véhicules moldus et bombarda Pam de questions. Elle écouta les deux blondes bavarder joyeusement et sourit quand elle entendit Pam demander si une quelconque de leurs connaissances souhaiterait s'amuser avec un vampire.

- J'en ai deux qui pourraient te plaire, Pam. Déclara Hermione.

- Oh, oui ! S'exclama Luna en applaudissant de délice. Fred et Georges seraient partants, j'en suis certaine !

- As-tu déjà goûté à des jumeaux ? Demanda Hermione à Pam.

- Non mais il me tarde de pouvoir le faire. J'en ai marre des femmes, dernièrement. Un peu de masculinité me fera le plus grand bien !

- Plutôt les joies d'un démonte-pneu, oui !

- C'est une expression pour indiquer la double pénétration, Hermione ? Dans ce cas, oui ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil en voyant la brunette lui répondre par l'affirmative. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'hommes dans ma vie ! Un bon demi-siècle, je crois…

Elles arrivèrent en vue de Bon Temps peu après. Il s'agissait d'un petite ville qui était belle et bien perdue dans le trou du cul de la Louisiane ! Une partie de la bourgade semblait figée dans les années soixante – au mieux – quand l'autre côté, lui, datait du dix-huitième. Mais la végétation y était luxuriante et ajoutait du cachet à l'endroit. Pam les amena à l'écart de la ville, devant un bar portant le nom de Merlotte, et s'arrêta.

- Sookie travaille ici. Son nom est Stackhouse. Je vous laisse là car elle n'a pas très envie de nous voir dernièrement. Longue histoire, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'Hermione ne le lui demande. J'espère vous voir bientôt et avec mon prochain casse-croûte de préférence !

- J'envoie un hibou aux jumeaux dès que possible, Pam !

La vampire partit dès que Luna et Hermione furent descendues et elles regardèrent les phares de l'Audi disparaître au loin. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bar et s'attendirent au silence qui se fit quand la populace du bouge les aperçut. Elles avancèrent jusqu'au bar et s'y installèrent.

- Bienvenue au Merlotte ! Fit l'homme qui se trouvait derrière. Je vous sers quoi ?

- Deux verres de Chardonnay, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione prit le temps de regarder le barman. Il était plus que sexy. Brun, des yeux bleus à tomber, des muscles qu'elle devinait puissants sous sa chemise à carreaux, sans compter un petit cul tout ferme et malheureusement caché sous un jean.

- Merci…

- Sam. Je suis le propriétaire du Merlotte.

- Je suis Hermione et voici Luna.

- Enchanté. Ça fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu de Britanniques dans le coin !

- J'aime beaucoup ! déclara Luna en sirotant son vin.

Hermione regardait les serveuses du bar et remarqua que l'une d'entre elle les fixait en se concentrant. Certainement Sookie, se dit-elle. La jeune femme était très jolie. Blonde, bronzée, de belles formes qui étaient sublimée par son uniforme – un short noir et un t-shirt blanc avec le logo de l'établissement – et un visage de poupée. Elles devaient faire la même taille, aussi. Elle décida d'épargner la demoiselle et baissa les murs protégeant ses pensées un court instant.

_Enchantée, Sookie. Je suis Hermione et je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je souhaite simplement parler avec vous, si vous le voulez bien._

Elle la vit passer de l'étonnement à la confusion, pour finir par lui répondre qu'elle était d'accord d'un signe de tête. Bien. Elle pourrait lui parler. En attendant que Sookie ne vienne, Hermione reporta son regard sur le sexy barman et se demanda si elle pourrait en faire son quatre heures…

* * *

***Pour info, Katrina a eu lieu en 2005.**

***Fangtasia vient de Fang, qui désigne les canines des vampires et de Fantasia.**

***Inventés par mes soins ^^**

***Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas, cette maladie affaiblit les vampires. Dès qu'ils boivent le sang de quelqu'un contaminé, cela les rend malades pour un bon mois.**

**Guest: Si tu es la même guest qui me suit dans tous mes délires, signe d'un prénom, pseudo ou même une lettre, stp ^^ J'aime bien savoir à qui je m'adresse :) Je vais essayer de respecter Eric de mon mieux et pour tout te dire, j'ai hâte qu'il perde la mémoire, il est tellement chou quand il est tout perdu *soupir* Je crois que le tome 4 est mon préféré bien que j'adore l'imaginer dans le 2e quand il est en lycra fluo ^^**

**ClaireM: Alors, la suite t'a-t-elle plu? Je fais au mieux niveau update mais j'ai trois fics en cours et Verum Tempore est la plus importante mais j'essaie de fournir un chapitre semaine même si je n'ai pas de jours précis ^^ Et comme toi, je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas plus de Xover HP/Communauté du Sud, il y a tellement de possibilités !**


	4. Des sorcières à Bon Temps

**Nouveau chapitre mes chéries ^^**

**Louez la diligence de Shiroten et de VivinChlotte ! Viviiiin a adoré et moi, ce sont ses commentaires que j'ai adoré ;D**

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR et Charlaine Harris. Moi, je joue pour votre plaisir et le mien ^^**

* * *

- Hermione ? C'est quoi un « démonte-pneu » ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question quand Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. Sookie savait bien qu'elle était naïve. Bon, extrêmement naïve pour son âge. Elle avait vécu à Bon Temps toute sa vie et jusqu'à ce que les vampires fassent leur coming-out, sa vie se résumait à être la fêlée de la ville. Ça et son travail. Elle avait perdu sa virginité à pratiquement vingt-cinq ans ! Elle n'avait pas la même expérience qu'Hermione et Luna. Même cette dernière, bien que considérée comme Sookie dans son propre monde, possédait un calme à toute épreuve. Elle devait l'avouer, elle aimait beaucoup lire les pensées de Luna. Elles correspondaient à ce qu'elle disait. Pas de mensonge avec elle. Quand Luna pensait quelque chose, elle ouvrait aussitôt la bouche pour le dire. Bon, elle ne comprenait rien, la majeure partie du temps, à ce que la sorcière disait mais elle appréciait le changement. Hermione était différente. Elle était franche, elle-aussi, même si ce qu'elle pensait était protégé par un mur infranchissable. Elle possédait cette aura de guerrière qui faisait que Sookie se sentait toute petite à côté d'elle. Minuscule, même. Une vraie fourmi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait entendu Luna penser à une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Pam et ce fameux « démonte-pneu » avait été mentionné. Mais pas dans le sens premier du mot. D'où sa question.

- Hermione ? Interpella-t-elle de nouveau.

- Désolée Sookie. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

- J'ai entendu Luna le penser…

Elle avait fait la connaissance des deux jeunes femmes la veille et avait été plus que surprise d'entendre celle aux cheveux bouclés lui parler directement dans ses pensées. Elle avait été étonnée de les voir arriver au Merlotte's. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec la clientèle habituelle. L'une avait des cheveux bruns bouclés un peu fou et portait un jean moulant, des boots et un pull en coton deux fois trop grand pour elle et dont le col en V tombait sur une de ses épaules. L'autre était blonde et semblait flotter quand elle marchait. La sensation était accentuée par la longue robe fleurie qu'elle portait, recouverte par un long cardigan. Le bruit que faisait son collier en capsule et les nombreux bracelets sur ses poignets renforçaient l'impression. Tout le monde les avait regardées – un peu comme les acheteurs des foires aux bestiaux qui jaugeaient la valeur d'une bête. Les mises mentales de certains avaient augmentées quand ils avaient entendu leur accent anglais. Elle aurait tout donné pour un accent comme celui-là, même si elle s'estimait heureuse de ne pas avoir le même qu'Arlène. Elle adorait son amie – malgré ses choix douteux en ce qui concernait ses partenaires*– mais son accent était typique du coin et même le parler de Sookie paraissait bien frustre à côté des deux anglaises.

Elle avait attendu la fin de son service pour leur parler et les avait approchées au bar. La brunette dévorait Sam du regard et celui-ci envoyait un flot de pensées montrant qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme. La blonde n'était nulle part en vue. Elle avait apprit plus tard qu'elle faisait connaissance avec Lafayette. Les deux devaient d'ailleurs passer l'après-midi ensemble et étaient devenus les meilleures ami(e)s du monde après seulement une heure ensemble. Hermione, la brune donc, lui avait demandé si elles pouvaient discuter quelque part et c'est tout naturellement que Sookie leur avait proposé de venir chez elle. Hermione avait récupéré Luna – la blonde – et elles étaient toute montées dans la voiture de Sookie. Luna avait été intarissable sur le chemin et lui avait posé toutes sortes de questions sur la faune et la flore de l'endroit. Le seul moment où elle n'avait pas pu répondre avait été quand Luna lui avait demandé si elle avait croisé des larves d'Aquavirius dans les étangs des environ. Hermione lui avait alors dit de ne pas s'en faire et qu'elle lui expliquerait tout en arrivant.

Dès qu'elles furent installées devant un verre de vin dans sa cuisine, Sookie avait commencé à les questionner.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Luna et Hermione. Je croyais que…

- Non, pas ça. Je veux dire que vous ne me semblez pas totalement…

- Humaines ? Demanda Luna.

- Oui.

- C'est parce que nous sommes des sorcières, voyons !

Comme si elle aurait pu s'en douter. Mais Luna avait une telle candeur. Sookie savait qu'elle ne se moquait pas d'elle. Pour Luna, c'était aussi évident que deux et deux font quatre.

- Pardonnez-moi mais vous n'êtes pas sensée avoir la peau verte, des verrues et des balais ?

- Le folklore du Magicien d'Oz, répondit Hermione. Très bon film mais inexact en ce qui nous concerne.

- Vous êtes comme les sœurs Halliwell, dans ce cas ?

- Oui pour le côté belles gosses, commença Hermione amusée, mais non pour le reste, pas d'incantations en se tenant la main. Elles sont Wiccanes. Les Wiccanes sont des descendants ou des descendantes des Nymphes. Ils ou elles tirent leur pouvoir des éléments mais sont beaucoup moins puissants que nous.

- Vous vous débrouillez comment alors ?

- Avec ça, dit Luna en tirant un bout de bois de son gilet. On a des balais aussi ! Mais Hermione a le vertige…

- Je n'ai pas le vertige ! Je préfère avoir les deux pieds sur terre, tout simplement. Ou ne pas voir ce qui se passe autour si j'ai le malheur de me trouver sur un quelconque truc volant…

- Désolée mais ce n'est qu'un bout de bois que je vois…

Luna fit alors voler sa tasse jusqu'à elle, tout en faisant en sorte que la vaisselle se lave toute seule. Hermione, elle, attrapa son sac et lui fit un clin d'œil alors que l'intégralité de son bras disparaissait dans la minuscule pochette.

- Personnellement, je préfère Mary Poppins ! Fit-elle en souriant et en ressortant ce qui ressemblait être une cage contenant un gros chat roux. Je te présente Pattenrond, continua-t-elle en ouvrant la cage dès qu'elle l'eût posée à terre.

Le chat jeta un regard dédaigneux à sa maîtresse et feula pour faire bonne mesure avant de sortir de la pièce. Sookie n'avait jamais vu un aussi gros chat. Ni aussi moche d'ailleurs.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, rajouta Hermione. Il n'aime pas voyager ainsi mais nous avons dû prendre l'avion avec Luna. Elle voulait essayer et les douanes auraient voulu le garder en quarantaine.

- C'était très amusant ! Je me demande comment les moldus font pour que cet oiseau de métal vole…

- Moldu ?

- Les personnes non-magiques, expliqua Luna.

- Comme moi ?

- Pas exactement… Aucun moldu n'est télépathe. Quelqu'un dans ta famille a dû folâtrer avec une créature surnaturelle. Vu comme tu es belle et sexy, continua Hermione, je pencherai pour des Faes. Tu as de la famille, ici ?

- Mon frère, pourquoi ? Et des Faes ?

- Un genre d'elfe si tu veux. Je peux avoir une photo ?

Sookie s'était alors levée et lui avait apporté la photo la plus récente de Jason qu'elle possédait.

- Ouaip ! Définitivement Fae ! Il habite dans le coin ?

- Hermione ! La réprimanda Luna. J'peux voir ?

La discussion avait dévié sur le physique de Jason pendant un moment avant de revenir sur la présence des deux jeunes femmes. Hermione avait alors expliqué que son monde était caché et qu'il était lui aussi régi par un gouvernement. Elle travaillait pour lui et avait été envoyé sur demande du Ministère Américain pour comprendre pourquoi il y avait autant de créatures surnaturelles à Bon Temps. Elle avait ajouté que le fait que Sookie soit d'ascendance Fae devait peser dans la balance. Elles avaient longuement continué à parler, avant que Sookie ne leur propose de passer la nuit chez elle et de voir ce qu'elles pourraient faire le lendemain.

Elles en étaient donc là et Sookie attendait la réponse à sa question.

- Donc ? C'est quoi un « démonte-pneu » ?

- Tu vois, quand un homme et une femme sont sexuellement très attirés l'un par l'autre…

- C'est une double-pénétration, coupa Luna.

Avait-elle déjà mentionné que Luna était d'une franchise désarmante ?

- Une double… En même temps ?!

- C'est très agréable quand c'est bien fait… Assura Luna avec un air plus rêveur qu'habituellement.

- Luna ! Avec qui ? Tu n'en as jamais rien dis ! S'exclama Hermione.

- J'ai expérimenté pendant le règne des Carrow… Neville et Seamus étaient plus qu'heureux de mon idée… Moi aussi d'ailleurs !

D'une honnêteté à toute épreuve !

Sookie regarda les deux sorcières évoluer dans sa cuisine comme si elles y avaient toujours vécu, se resservant du thé ou du café, farfouillant dans le frigo…

- Tu as du True Blood dans ton frigo ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- C'est… Je sortais avec un vampire… Avant.

- Eric Northman?

- Non ! Bill. Bill Compton.

- Et en ce qui concerne le sexy et hautain shérif de la cinquième zone ?

Merde. Sookie elle-même ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre eux. Eric était aussi rusé qu'un renard et beaucoup, beaucoup plus sexy. Trop sexy même*…

- Il m'a piégée et m'a fait boire de son sang. Résultat, je rêve de lui. Des fois.

- Quel genre de rêves ?

- Vu le nombre de Sangrefols qu'il y a dans le bureau de M. Northman, je pense qu'il s'agit de rêves érotiques, intervint Luna.

- Des Sangrefols ?

- Ce sont des créatures qui…

- Plus tard Luna, s'il te plait. Demanda Hermione avec un sourire. Donc ? Sookie ?

- Luna a raison. Mais Eric a beau être tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy, je ne compte pas de sitôt me remettre avec un vampire ! Si l'ex d'Alcide n'était pas aussi cinglée et dangereuse, je crois que je n'hésiterais pas à sortir avec lui…

- Alcide ?

- Alcide Herveaux. C'est un loup-garou. Un métamorphe.

- J'aimerai bien le rencontrer, dit Hermione. Tu penses qu'il pourrait avoir des informations sur ce qui se trame dans le coin ?

- Il fait partie de la meute de Shreveport et nous sommes amis. Il pourra peut-être aider.

- Sookie ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Elle reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille. Jason. Comment allait-elle lui expliquer la présence des sorcières ici ?

- Ah ! Tu n'es pas seule à ce que je vois.

Deux belles inconnues et Jason mettait son charme en route. Petit regards en coin, sourires charmeurs, et vas-y que je montre mes muscles… Elle adorait son frère mais des fois, elle avait juste envie de lui claquer l'arrière du crâne quand il faisait ça ! Comme si le sexe ne lui avait pas apporté son lot d'ennuis !

- Jason, je te présente Hermione et Luna. Ce sont des… touristes anglaises et nous avons sympathisé hier au Merlotte's.

- Ma'am, enchanté !

- Bonjour, répondirent les sorcières en cœur.

- Sookie, quand penses-tu pouvoir me présenter à Alcide ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je pense que ce sera possible cet après-midi… Luna viendra aussi ?

Elle regarda la blonde qui discutait avec Jason, tout en lui lançant des regards qui en disaient long. Elle les vit la regarder et indiqua à Jason qu'elle en avait pour deux minutes.

- Je pense que je vais rester avec Jason, cet après-midi… Il a tout un tas de Joncheruines autour de lui, c'est tout à fait fascinant !

- Je pense que tu trouves que ce sont ses muscles qui sont fascinant, contra Hermione.

- Oui, aussi !

Sookie et Hermione regardèrent Luna retourner auprès de Jason et lui prendre le bras afin de l'entraîner dans le salon. Elle ne savait pas ce que les deux donneraient ensemble mais vu l'air amusé d'Hermione, ça promettait ! Elle s'éloigna de la brunette et alla téléphoner à Alcide.

- Il est libre cet après-midi et nous attendra chez lui, dit-elle.

- Bien, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble ce loup-garou !

Sookie regarda la lueur qui venait d'éclairer le regard de l'anglaise et se dit qu'elle était définitivement un aimant à bizarreries…

* * *

***je suis les livres. La Arlène de la série diffère de celle des bouquins. Tout comme Tara. Le seul élément que je pense inclure est Lafayette. Soyons honnêtes, l'acteur qui le joue est génialissime !**

***T'as vu Viviiiiiin, je t'ai écoutée !**

**Voilà, voilà ! Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Perso, j'adore Luna et Viviiiin a demandé (totalement exigé même) un OS mettant en scène Luna, Neville et Seamus. Qu'elle aura bien sûr ! Mais quand? Là est la question ^^**

**Merci de vos géniales reviews, cette histoire a le meilleur taux Review/Lecteur de toutes mes fics! ****577 vues pour 26 reviews, ****ça fait une review toutes les 22 vues environ. Contre 1 review toutes les 68 vues pour Verum Tempore. Plutôt pas mal je trouve ! Et c'est grâce à vous ^^**

**RAR :**

**ClaireM : Merci beaucoup ^^ Ce qui est bien avec les Xover, c'est que l'univers est totalement AU et on peut s'amuser comme on veut. D'où mon Hermione badass ! Je ne crois pas que la suite soit arrivée aussi vite que tu l'aurais voulu mais qu'en as-tu pensé ?**

**Guest : Hello Delphine ^^ Tu sais quoi, je crois que ce serait super si tu me signais tes reviews d'un D. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr. Les moments hot arriveront mais pas de suite ^^ Moi qui pensait m'être embarquée dans une fic courte, je me rends compte qu'elle sera plus longue que prévu. Enfin, je pense que ça fera des heureuses ! ^^ Merci de me suivre en tout cas !**

**xoxo**


End file.
